Many methods of constructing multi-story buildings exist. Traditionally, multi-story buildings have been constructed from the ground up, in which construction of the building begins on a ground level by attaching higher elevation structural elements on top of previously assembled lower structural elements to construct the building in an upward direction, i.e., from bottom up. This construction method requires that the structural elements, e.g., staircase assemblies, be lifted by a crane and connected in situ at elevation.
Known methods for constructing high-rise buildings may be inefficient. Presently, structural framing elements may be assembled into a building frame one member at a time, well above ground level. Tower cranes may be used to facilitate construction, which may include executing thousands of individual lifts for each element of the structure, building enclosure, finishes, staircase assemblies, mechanical and electrical equipment and many other components of a finished building. These operations may require specialized equipment and setup logistics, and may be time-consuming and costly when constructing tall buildings.